


Stranded

by CW2K



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Passion, Searching for food, Terror Incident on Cruise Ship, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: Another upcoming project I've thought of as another hot piece. More info at the intro.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Cassie Cage/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

Ya boy is hitting you again with another hot story. Inspired by films involving people stranded on an island. This is the case with Chris, who attends a special cruise party, but an unknown terrorist group wrecks the party. Chris and the two girls he met escaped. They soon found themselves stranded on an island. Now they must find means of survival, and an unexpected love trianglecan either benefit them or hamper their survival. Coming 2/6/21


	2. Cruise Night

Gulf of Mexico  
  
5:35PM

  
  
A large white cruiser ship was on board earlier in the day. Hundreds of people gather to enjoy the amazing festivities. Chris, one of the lucky people, boarded the ship to get away from the city life. Three hours later, Chris was outside, watching the sunset as two blondes came out with their boyfriends. One blondehas short hair, purple shirt showing her tight body, denim shorts. The other has long hair in a ponytail, sunglasses, black tanktop and jeans. Chris sees them and it seemed the couples were celebrating their anniversaries. Paying no mind, he continues his sights on the breathtaking sunset.

* * *

It wasn't long until he saw several speedboats approaching. He thought there were jet skis, but as they got closer, one of them pulled out a silenced pistol and shot at him but not before he got away. Chris began hyperventilating. The ponytail blonde noticed and rushed to him.  
  
"Sir, are you alright?"  
  
Before he could reply, several men in black sweaters, gloves, pants, ski masks, all black everything, armed with silenced Heckler & Koch MP5SD5s. The ponytail's boyfriend was the first to be killed. Chris took both blondes and the short blonde's boyfriend inside and hid as the terrorists opened fire at the unsuspecting crowd but not harming them.  
  
"Listen up! We are taking over this cruise, so everyone on your knees now!"  
  
"(Quietly) Who are they?" The short blonde asked. The boyfriend held her close. The ponytail cried on Chris' shoulder, having just lost her love. The crowd surrendered their cellphones, jewelery and the like. Suddenly, choppers were heard outside. In came the police aiming their guns at the terrorists. The ponytail used it as a distraction and led Chris and the couple outside. A chopper was above them, but gunshots were heard and out of nowhere, one of the terrorists fired a RPG at it. Chris and the trio found floatation devices and jumped ship. The terrorist shot at them but ran out of ammo. An hour later...  
  
"Brian?" The short blonde called for him but no answer.  
  
"He's gone," said the ponytail. "Him and Dylan both."  
  
"(crying) Why? Why did this happen?"  
  
The blondes held each other in sadness. "Where's that other guy?"  
  
Chris came out of the water gasping for air. The girls went to him. He looked at the ship now littered with terror. Questions plagued them as to who the terrorists were and why they attacked the ship. It was getting cold as night fell...


	3. Day 1: Finding Food & Shelter

The following morning, Chris carried both girls, asleep in the floatation devices, to an unknown island with palm trees swaying in the breeze. It was overcast and humid. As Chris successfully took the girls to safety, he passed out from hours of swimming in an open body of water and from his body growing weak from lack of food.  
  


Several hours later  
  


The two blondes woke up and found themselves on the island.  
  
"Cassie..."  
  
Cassie woke up, screaming upon seeing Chris face-first between them.  
  
"Is he dead too?" The short blonde asked. Cassie checked his pulse.  
  
"He's still alive, but barely moving. What is this place?"  
  
"No idea. But we need to make shelter of some kind somehow. I can't draw strength from the sun and because I've grown weak from last night, I cannot fly to get us outta here."  
  
"Our boyfriends are dead, Kara. Those assholes killed them! And this man... he would've been killed too. But thankfully, no. He saved both of us. But we don't know who he is."  
  
"It appears that he lacks energy, especially from last night. We'll need to find food and make shelter... somehow."  
  
Cassie and Kara stripped their clothes off to their bikinis, Cassie in white, Kara in sky blue, respectably. They spent two hours fish hunting, with aid from Kara's heat vision rather sparingly due to lack of the sun. Kara cut down some trees with her heat vision for firewood and creating shelter. Cassie used the palm tree leaves for a clothesline near the shelter. After four hours, Chris finally woke up in one of the sleeping sheets hanging between two others. He sees Cassie and Kara cooking fish by bonfire. He came out to greet them.  
  
"Hey, look who's up," Cassie said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like waking up after a coma. How are you two holding up?"  
  
"Kara and I got a lot of fish and we spent most of the day building shelter."  
"Impressive. Sorry I couldn't be of any help."  
  
Kara assured him, "Listen, ummm..."  
  
"Chris."  
  
"I'm Kara and this is Cassie. The water was freezing cold and we couldn't swim. We lost both our boyfriends to those terrorists. It was our... anniversary...(crying)"  
  
Cassie hugged her. Chris became overwhelmed, seeing two blondes who just suffered tragic losses. He wanted to comfort them, but he didn't know how.  
  
"Come join us, Chris," Cassie invited him. He accept and sat between them.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Chris," Kara began. "There was nothing you could've done on the cruise. You would've been killed too. You saved both of us, and to return the favor, we caught fish and built shelter. Besides, you're the only one we need. We can work together to survive. And hopefully tomorrow, we'll get some sun, and I can recharge myself to get us out of here."  
  
Chris agreed and ate the cooked fish. Sometime later, Chris and the girls went to sleep, with him in between, Kara on his left and Cassie on his right. The first day was a success, but day 2 could be more interesting.


End file.
